A very Special birthday - Birthday Bash
by GodHasLeftUs69
Summary: Idubbbz has been invited to pyro's birthday party, But things...get a little tense after pyro's girlfriend Clarisse shows up! What's not better than cake? Leave reviews on where I should take this next! (Chapter 2 is in the works)


**Please wait until the end to clap! Thank you.**

 **Please read the sex parts while listening to paradise by the dashboard light. ;) For the best effect!**

I showed up to the house in my red corvette c4. I got out of the car and pulled the nicely wrapped box and balloons with me. I also pulled the cake out of the trunk. I knocked on the door and sure enough pyro opened it and gave me a nice warm welcome. "Thanks for bringing the cake and balloons Idubbbz, Just set them down on the counter." I moved my way over to the counter and sat them down. "So is it just us?" I asked. "Nope, My girlfriend should be here any minute."

*Ding Dong* Sure enough it was her. Pyro rushed to the door and opened it up. My jaw dropped. She was a Cat in a Pink Tank Top, Her boobs must of been a D or at Least an E size. Her body was as curvy as a winding road. Her ass was just thicc as fuck. "So, looks like it's just the 3 of us?" She said with a smile. "Shall we begin?" I asked. We got up and moved to the kitchen. "So, What's your name? I'm Clarisse." She said with a bright smile. "Oh, I'm Idubbbz. Nice too Meet you." I shook her hand and picked up a plate.

"Idubbbz huh? I think I've heard that name somewhere... Wait? Are you that one youtuber?" She said as she picked up her plate. "Yeah, That's me." I said looking down at my plate. God dammit! I was recognized. 30 minutes passed by and it was time to open presents. I gave my present to pyro and he started ripping at the paper. "Holly shit Idubbbz, Really? Thanks so much dude." He said surprised. It was a karambit Doppler I won from this website csgo lotto. **(No but really fuck tmartn and Syndicate ~ author's note)**

Clarisse then pulled out her gift. Pyro started unboxing it and sure enough his face grew bright red. It was a fleshlight. "I got it for you for when I'm not around." Clarisse said. I looked away as if nothing happened. "What's the matter Idubbbz? Are we embarrassing you?" She looked at me seductively. "Is it me or is it hot in here?" She said as she started to discard her clothes. She took of her shirt revealing her bare chest. Then pulled off her shorts. "I think I can take both of you guys." She walked towards the bedroom and motioned for us.

I entered the room and closed the door behind me and pyro. "So? Are you boys ready?" She said with lust in her eyes. "Ye-e-es! I am." I said trying to be a dominant as possible! I pulled off my pants and shirt, Revealing my large boner popping out of my boxers. Pyro was really muscular and he was the first to go in.

He brought his head up to her lower half and started licking. Clarisse started moaning as he started licking her moist pussy. "Oh daddy, Put your whole tongue in she screamed!" He did as she said. "Oh fuck im cumming." She screamed. Her pussy sprayed all in pyro's face and he then backed away. Well buddy, Your turn. She was bent over showing me her pussy and ass. "Hey, That's pretty good!" I said before my dick shot up and I shoved it in her pussy. "Oh fuck you're so big!" She said screaming out loud. I grabbed her fur on her thighs and started thrusting my dick in and out and in and out. I started to build up a rhythm, But soon afterwards I was close to my peak. "Oh shit, I'm about to cum!" "Me too!" I grabbed her paw in my hand as we came together.

I pulled out and layed down next to her. I put my hands around her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. I felt her tongue enter mouth and I proudly let it enter. I pulled out of the kiss and let pyro have a turn. He layed down on the bed and she went cowgirl on him. She started moaning again this time it was louder than before. I Stood above pyro and positioned myself in front of her head. She moved her head forward taking my dick in nice and slow. I put my hands behind her head and started pushing back and forth slowly. She started brushing her tongue across my penis.

I started groaning and ejaculated in her mouth. "Oh fucking shit!" pyro screamed. Clarisse stood up and cum started pouring out of her vagina. We fell down and cuddled up to her. "You know that was the best sex I've ever had." She said. I started sucking on her left tit. "Oh Idubbbz your such a gentlemen." But little to their attention a certain gnome was outside the window with his camcorder recording the whole thing. "Well - Well - Well looks like I've got the news!" The gnome said with a big smirk.

 **Thanks for reading. I will do more with it in the future! (Add other chapters and other characters)**


End file.
